Bad Dog
by ElesaryAyres
Summary: Derek and Chloe's life together continues, but a new threat is out there, and its coming for them.


Derek

Wednesday, January 15

8:52 AM

in retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea to elect to TA for the math teacher during Chloe's math period when it was my time to study the advanced course I was in. I should have known it would be difficult- if not impossible- to practice multi- variable calculus while my beautiful mate sat a few rows in front of me, fidgeting her way through trigonometry.

I wasn't the only one who noticed. Chloe's new friend Keith Bell shot me a look I wasn't supposed to catch before shifting over the help her. His arm brushed hers and his fingers played with her pencil.

_Mine._

I sighed and stood up, enjoying the guilty and terrified look Keith had as he quickly retreated, confirming my suspicion that he was not helping altruistically. I had seen his papers, he wasn't any better at math than Chloe was.

I squatted next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist, enjoying the way Chloe leaned against me. "Mmmm," she sighed. My body blocked Keith's view of her even as my wolfy senses warned me about turning my back.

"What confuses you?" I asked, quieting my voice, her soft weight urging me to comfort and seduce.

"Everything," she said languidly, turning her head to kiss my cheek.

I rumbled with approval. "Focus, Chloe."

"I'd rather… not." She said breathily, and when I glanced down I noticed her nipples were tight.

So much for fucking math. Now all I was going to be thinking of is fucking her.

The bell rang and I groaned, trying to tuck my growing erection into a more comfortable position. Which, by the way, was impossible.

"Study session later?" Chloe asked as she gathered her books, eyes shining coyly.

I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her onto the desk, pinning her mouth to mine. I kissed her hard, with almost bruising force as I lost myself in the warm heat of her mouth. "You have no idea." I told her when I let her go, inhaling the scent of her growing arousal.

I left her there, gasping and turned on. Loving the games she had come to play.

It surprised me sometimes how confident Chloe had begun to get when it was just the two of us. She had begun teasing me and turning me on- playing me really- without even a blush. She was adventurous sexually and I took shameless advantage of that as I followed my possessive wolfy instincts.

But the bell had rung, and I would have more than enough time during our 'study session' later. So I dropped her off at her next class and struggled to focus through mine.

Maybe we could sneak away for lunch…

We couldn't. Tori and Simon swept Chloe away to lunch between them like a prisoner, much to the amusement of Damien, who followed behind more slowly. I fell instep beside him.

I still didn't trust Damien, but I understood him, and he understood me, which had formed and uneasy alliance between us. We both would do anything to protect the others.

We ate in the parking lot, in the car Kit had given us. Damien's motorcycle was parked in the spot next to us, obnoxiously taking up an entire space. No one dared complain.

My eyes remained heavy on Chloe as we ate, she didn't meet my eyes but her blush and scent grew with every minute. I glared at Damien to ensure he didn't say anything to embarrass Chloe. He smirked, but kept his mouth shut. Simon and Tori didn't seem to notice.

As soon as the bell rang, Tori dragged Chloe away and I let her. As soon as school was over, Tori wasn't going to see her until the next morning, so why not give her this time?

The tension built throughout the afternoon. I kept my gaze heavy upon Chloe's whenever we saw each other, and her eyes glittered right back, enjoying this game as much as I was.

I was a walking erection by three o'clock, and I could smell Chloe down the hall.

Tori reached Chloe before I did, but this time I wasn't content to have my mate stolen. I came up behind them and wrapped my arm around Chloe's waist, lifting her over my shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Derek!" she gasped, her scent growing stronger.

"Did mister steal your girl?" Tori sang under her breath.

"We're going home, you have math homework to finish." I grumbled, shooting Tori a confused look. _What the hell was she taking about?_

Chloe instantly sighed. "See you, Tori!" she waved, and Tori smirked, knowing Chloe was about to laid.

By the time we got home I was doubting my ability to hold out until Chloe finished her homework; and Chloe wasn't helping my resolve. In fact, she was actively trying to get out of math, which just made me more determined for her to finish it. Before I finished her.

"You have to substitute for x." I told her when we were curled up on the couch with her textbook between us.

"Mmmm," she replied, leaning over and nuzzling herself into my lap.

"Chloe," I warned, nipping her neck. "If you aren't careful, I'll have to take you upstairs.

"Do it," Chloe breathed, licking my neck.

The blood pounded in my ears and centered in my cock. "You got it, baby girl." I promised, lifting her in my arms and carrying her to my room. I laid her on my bed and sat back, savoring the sight of her against my pillows, aroused and breathless.

I sat her up and drew her gray tunic over her head, leaving her in a strapless nude bra and black see-through tights that revealed the darker triangle of her thong. Chloe blushed but met my eyes as she unclipped her bra and threw it over my head.

I growled appreciatively and pulled her tights down to pool at our feet. I used my teeth for her underwear, enjoying Chloe's sigh and the feeling of her fingers in my hair as I inhaled her arousal.

Her legs had parted as I crawled my way back up her body. One lick of my tongue on her bare pussy was enough to ensure she was ready and our whole day was spent on fore play so I rose above her and sank into her damp heat.

I pumped into her over and over as she moaned and her eyes glazed. I leaned down to kiss her, taking advantage of the new angle to rub against her g-spot. My mouth muffled Chloe's scream. I groaned as her sheath tightened around me. I grabbed her hips and flipped her over, liking to finish in doggy style, it allowed us both to achieve maximum pleasure. I pumped into her three more times until she spasmed around me. I came instantly after her.

We lay there for a few minutes getting our breath back before I pulled out and tucked Chloe into my arms, feeling sleepy. "That was a good lesson in um…"

"Multiplication?" I supplied. I felt her laugh against my chest as I wrapped us in blankets to prevent us from getting cold.

"Multiplication," Chloe agreed, satisfaction in her tone. She snuggled closer into my chest and yawned.

"Sleep, Chloe." I ordered, and she did. I smiled down at her, and quickly followed.


End file.
